lonely
by evilpeacemaker
Summary: things were great they were best friends until Zim came around. Dib now dedicates more time to exposing Zim than he realizes. Sam now has to cope with being alone, with building sorrow, anger, and rage.
1. alone

AN: Heres my second attempt at an Invader Zim fic. If you flame me I will delete your comment. Last time around I deleted all of my work and went into depressed mode. So if its flawed be polite not bitchy, Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the people in it.

Claim: I do own Sam and her family. Being me and my family so nyah!

Sam reported to her classroom on the first day of fourth grade she clung to her stuffed rabbit who she had her whole life, the leash around her wrist. She sat where the teacher had taped her nametag on the desk and held her bunny swinging her feet that did not touch the floor. She looked at the desk behind her the name on it was 'Dib Membrane' she sat silently until the whole class was seated.

The teacher began talking about something and Sam turned around in her chair and peeked at Dib.

"Hi my name is Sam" she said offering her hand to shake. Dib pushed his glasses up his nose a little.

"Dib… Membrane." He shook her hand gently and smiled for a second

Sam and dib became pretty good friends talking, passing notes, hanging out at recess, they were made fun of a lot but they didn't care because they both were made fun of before. Sam and Dib were best friends, and they were made blood brothers when they cut their fingertips and mixed blood. They were never apart until…..

Zim moved to town and started school in the same class as Sam and Dib. Dib snapped into an instant suspicion, Sam was a little uneasy about Zim too but kept it to herself. Dib no longer talked to her as much and focused on exposing Zim as an alien. Though he ignored her Sam still supported her best friend, which got her a lot of static.

Sam often caught herself staring at the scar on her finger thinking of Dib hoping that he was thinking of her. Sam became more distant from everyone, she was always alone and crying all the time. She didn't want to go home after school but she no longer had a choice because she had nobody to play with. Sam would go home to be abused for no good reason just to go back to school the next day to be alone.

Sam was in a downward spiral and needed help, she no longer cared about anything, her school work was getting worse. Sam just sat and stared at the board all of class and just stared at the grass at recess. Sam felt so alone.

AN: this one is harder to do than my last one…


	2. idea

AN: okay to Mr./Ms. anonymous maybe yours was not a flame but I got two others telling me every tiny flaw and bitching about details I fucked up, Also I felt the need to restart the whole thing because of all the giant flaws I made. As for those who think I threw them into a quick friendship, I know but I was kind of not thinking of any good ways to make it happen… I sat here forever trying to get something but gave up.

Sam sat alone most of the time pondering on how to get Dib back, she sat away from her brothers who were playing with cards and power rangers. She braided the ends of her hair thinking until Joe yanked her scarf choking her for a second.

"What is it?" she snarled

"Jay wants you to play…" the seven year old brunette boy whispered. Sam glanced over at her blonde nine year old brother staring at her innocently.

"Maybe later." She said icily.

"That's what she always says…" Jason said as she left the room.

_Maybe I could send that Zim kid back where he came from… no… maybe befriend him? Yes Brilliant! That's what I'll do! Tomorrow I befriend the freak!_

Sam readied her things for tomorrow, her favorite jeans, her green fleece sweater, (its full-time) her rainbow scarf, her black bunny ears, and her stuffed rabbit. Her beloved Dib would soon be her best friend once again!

Sam woke up in the morning and brushed her hair, she ate her cereal, and took a shower. She got dressed and put on her glasses. Before she left she brushed her teeth and hiked to the bus stop. She impatiently waited to get on and was the first one up the steps and into her seat. Sam sat at the edge of her seat and almost flew off of the bus when it stopped at her school.

She rushed to her classroom knowing Zim wouldn't be there for another good fifteen minutes but wanted to make sure she was there first. She neatly wrote a note with pretty curly Q's and hearst in her I's .

_**Dear Zim,**_

_** I like you… a lot will you be my best friend?**_

_** 3 Sam.**_

Sam handed him the note when he sat down and awaited his reply.


	3. best friends?

Later that day Zim passed her a note. It said;

_**Dear Sam,**_

_** Sure… I'll be your best friend; I don't have any of my own so you'll be the first…**_

_** Zim**_

Sam smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Dib who was watching her. Sam felt accomplished in something and silently waited for recess. When recess finally came around she found Zim standing alone on the blacktop Sam almost did not believe that she was so desperate for companionship that she resorted to Zim, possibly not even human, and now her best friend.

"Hey Zim."

"Hello Sam…"

"Do you… want to play ball?"

"Only if you teach me…"

"Of course!" Sam picked out a red ball with a green dot on it "Now I'm going to bounce this to you and you try to catch it okay?" Zim nodded and Sam bounced the ball to him and he jumped to try and catch it but failed. "Good try, its your turn now. Go get the ball and bounce it to me." Zim chased the ball and did not realize that Dib stopped it with his foot.

"Can I have the ball?"

"Why would an extra terrestrial being like you need a ball?"

"I'm playing with Sam… my best friend… what is it to you?"

"Lair! Sam is my best friend! She would never associate with somebody like you!"

"The jokes on you then Dibby boy because she asked me to be her best friend!" Zim took the ball knocking Dib onto his butt and went back to sam.

"What took you so long?" Sam joked

"That Dib…. He's been giving me a hard time since I moved here…" Zim bounced the ball to her and she caught it

"Oh… well he has been kind of out of it since you moved here" She bounced the ball again and he caught it.

"He claims you are _his_ best friend. Is this true?" he bounced the ball back and she caught it.

"I didn't think he remembered… he kept just paying attention to you and neglecting our friendship." She bounced the ball and he caught it just as the end whistle sounded and they went inside. At the end of the day she went home and opened her front porch gate to see Dib sitting on her porch.


	4. the talk

AN: I know I've been putting this off for awhile so I'm going to start this chapter. Oh god here is where the 11 year old drama comes in.

"Dib?" Sam muttered half surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing hanging around with Zim?" Dib narrowed his eyes.

"I asked first" Sam said slightly angry with him. Dib stood up.

"I'm trying to get my best friend back." He stated staring her in the eyes.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you started ignoring me!" Sam fumed.

"If you were so concerned maybe you should have said something! Instead of going with the enemy!" he stared at her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been your friend to begin with then, a real friend knows when the other is hurting." Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks. "You didn't even notice me crying on the playground!" Sam tried to walk past him to the door but he stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry… I know I should have noticed… I was stupid; I promise I'll never ignore you again." He lifted up his glasses rubbing his eyes covering the tears. "I missed you so much… but I thought you were mad at me."

"I could never be mad… just sore at you." She half smiled and hugged him "Come on. Let's have cookies." She grabbed his hand and brought him inside, Sam got a box of cookies and two glasses of milk putting them on the counter taking a seat on one of the high stools.

"Thanks…" Dib said hopping into the stool next to her. Sam got an Oreo and dunked it in the milk, She bit it and watched dib lick the cream filling out of his and smiled. The two sat and ate cookies for a half hour before the front door opened and somebody entered.

"SAMAN-THA!" her father bellowed through the house.

"In here dad…" she said in a slightly louder voice than normal. A muscular guy who reaked of asphalt stomped through the house.

"Who is he?" He eyed Dib suspiciously.

"My best friend…" she whispered

"You and your 'best friend' go get groceries." Sam took the glasses and put them in the sink and took dib outside to the big blue van. They brought in the groceries and then sat on the porch. Sam's mom brought out lemonade.

"Thanks mom…" Sam said

"Thank you." Dib also said. They sat together drinking lemonade and talking about nothing in particular and poking eachother and laughing until the sun went down.

"I guess you have to get going don't you?" Sam asked.

"No… it wouldn't matter. My dad is always in the lab anyway… and my mom left a long time ago." Dib looked at his feet sadly.

"Maybe we could have a sleepover!" Sam said trying to cheer Dib up. "My brothers are at grandma's so we won't get annoyed."

"You really want to?" Dib asked somewhat surprised

"Yeah! I'll ask mom. Wait here I'll be right back" Dib sat waiting on the porch a few minutes till Sam came back. "She said yes! Come on!" They both went inside.

AN: ok they made up! YAY! But whats gonna go on Monday with Zim? OH! YOU NEVER KNOW! So keep reading and find out!


	5. misery loves Dib

AN: yeah… I'm getting too ahead on this one… holy Jesus I need internet! Nyah…

As the sun was rising Sam moved slightly cuddling into his arms. Sam felt his warm chest against her cheek and his slow soft breathing; she breathed in his scent and sighed happily. Dib slightly moved not thinking she was up yet.

"Mmmm morning cuddly foxy…" Sam said softly

"Good morning Sammie bunny" he said stroking her hair

"We're going to the beach today…"

"Ha yeah we are…" Sam sat up on her elbow and kissed Dib's nose before hopping off his bed and going to Gaz's room where she found Gaz sleeping on Zim on the floor.

"Gaz?" She whispered and Gaz opened her eyes "Get up and ready…" Gaz nodded sitting up and shaking Zim. Sam left and went back to Dib's room.

"Hey." Dib said digging through his drawer taking out his red and blue swimming trunks. "I think I'm gonna take a shower…"

"We're gonna be in water all day…" Sam said

"Good point" he said grabbing a blue t-shirt.

"I'm always on I guess…" Sam said digging her beach outfit out of her bag, Long shorts, a black tank, and a green sweater. Sam proceeded to pull her shirt off and Dib stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Changing…?" she said almost asking

"But why in here?" Sam gave him a look

"Because I'm comfortable with you seeing my body…?" she almost asked again then pulled her shirt off anyway revealing her double Ds in her black lacy bra. Dib blushed a dark red color looking down then turning around quickly so she couldn't see the problem, Sam blushed too pulling the tank top over her boobs and gently sliding off her jeans. "Dibby fox? Are you alright?" Dib glanced over his shoulder embarrassed just to blush a deeper crimson as he saw her turned around bent over to pick up her jeans in her tank top and a pair of black and white laced panties.

"I… I'm fine… I think…" Dib pulled his shirt off still with his back to her and got the blue t-shirt stuck when he was pulling it on.

"Oh, Dibby here let me help you" Sam said going over to help him with his shirt

"N-No! I'm good!" Dib said a little too late because Sam came to his aid seconds before he said it and Sam turned bright red as she looked down and saw that he had an erection. "I'm so sorry Sam! I didn't think" Sam cut him off by kissing him deeply then leaving the room winking as she slipped out the door (fully dressed you pervert!) Sam knocked on Gaz's door and there was no answer so she went back to Dib's room. Dib was standing there looking down into his pants that he was holding open and his erection was going down.

"I really don't think I want to know what your sister may or may not be doing." She said pointing to the door with her thumb. Dib laughed slightly

"I don't either" he said

"Hum… they should hurry up whatever it is they're doing" Sam said getting close to Dib

"Yeah…" Dib said watching the prettiest girl he'd ever met get closer to him. Sam hugged him resting her chin on his shoulder then gently licked his ear making him shiver and his muscles tense. Suddenly the door opened and Gaz and Zim were there staring at them.

"Hey um… we're ready when you are…" Gaz said

"Okay… um… like five minutes…" Sam said flustered. Gaz nodded closing the door. Sam let go of Dib and started getting her stuff together. When everyone was ready they all walked to the beach. Everyone laid out their towel on the sand. Gaz dragged Zim straight towards the water, Sam chuckled and sat on her towel Dib sat next to her and took her hand. "I love you Dib"

"I love you Sam" Dib smiled Sam laid down and Dib did too and they talked and laughed until a shadow was blocking Sam's sun.

"Um like… I was wondering… are you two related and stuff?" a girl asked and Sam and Dib sat up.

"Uh well…" Dib started and Sam pulled him into a deep sexy looking kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Sam asked

"… no… you could be Kissin' cousins" the girl said annoyed

"We aren't hicks you whore!" Sam half screamed and the girl backed away returning to her friends. Sam saw the girl pay up to two guys. Dib got up and stretched and Sam took off towards the water jumping in with Dib close behind. The water was refreshing and cool on Sam's face. Sam splashed Dib a little and he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as Gaz and Zim splashed each other giggling and exchanging witty comments. Sam kissed Dib softly and floated in the water. They all played in the water until sunset when they dried off and went back to the Membrane home.

"I had a fun day today" Dib said smiling at his girl.

"Me too…" Sam said with a sad smile. "I really don't want to go home…"

"You don't have to…" Dib said softly "Not if you don't want to…"

"I think I have to… My dad might kill us both… but I think I can stay another day at least… I mean if I could borrow some clothes…"

"Maybe Gaz…"

"I meant your clothes"

"Oh alright…" Dib said "Just help yourself to the drawers and the closet…" Sam went into the closet and drawers and put together an outfit before crawling into Dib's bed under the covers. Shortly after Dib joined her and they cuddled as they slowly drifted off to sleep

AN: AWWWWW! How cute ey? I kind of like writing this one the most out of all of my stories


End file.
